geoadventurefandomcom-20200223-history
Deadfish
For the Italian Article Deadfish is a valued GEOAdventurer and a self identified Condottiero who has a myriad of contacts. Deadfish was also the original spearhead of the GEOAdventurers. Deadfish also has Major Neir Holy Blood making him a wielder of the legendary Helswath Axe. The group of people generally under Deadfishes command in the GEOAdventurers is referred to as House Dozel. Traits Deadfish is often known for being his warmness and his boisterous personality. Deadfish is also well known for his occasional skirmishes with the law; As a result of this Deadfish is extremely paranoid of the law. Nonethless Deadfish is a firm fascist who promises to turn over a new leaf in this respect when he is finally governed by Fascism. Deadfishes perversion has also been a growing part of his character though this could stem from the income he generally has in areas related to this. Besides this, Deadfish has stated that he is a very big fan of wrestling on various occasions. Past Adventures Deadfish was the original spearhead of the GEOAdventures then called the Deadfish Adventures in the past; it was generally Deadfish and GEO working in different ways to defeat Reubens plans. Deadfishes greatest asset in his adventures were his numerous contacts. Its safe to say that Deadfish has had interesting adventures with the vast majority of his contacts. Deadfishes primary adventures in the period featured him, his sidekick: Bonehead and his apprentice: Henfish. Usually the three fought against the leaders of various social groups in their school. Deadfishes first adventure would occur when he learns to stand up for himself with the help of his new mentor and second father figure: Don Giglio against Paul; Deadfishes victory would inadvertently start the long rivalry Deadfish had with Boil who was angered to see a respectable athlete defeated by him. Deadfishes initial adventure would also teach Deadfish to stand up for his friends too as he would then come to help his friend Joe against the evil Wigberg who wants Joe jumped for protecting a girl he loved from Wigbergs invidious intentions Deadfish would also feud more against future GEOAdventurer: Boil until realizing they should be on the same side after many brief alliances in various adventures. Apparently though would Deadfish would eventually be defeated badly someone causing him to retire to an extent and establish Byzantine Street in the interum period between the Deadfish and GEOAdventures In the Modern GEOAdventures Deadfish is the first person GEO meets. Deadfish would also introduce GEO to Monotoli and is the first person to join the GEOAdventurers. Deadfish is often the voice of easygoingness for the team and for quite some time was known for his irresponsible and reckless ventures. Battle against Richard Flavor Some time after Icepicks victory against Michael though not too long after school starts again, Monotoli decides to introduce his daughter Alana to the GEOAdventurers. Deadfish is smitten by her despite being her mild excess of weight. On the next day Deadfish plays a crucial role in GEO and the GEO Crews victory against Joe Silverstein. Afterwards Deadfish successfully finds out about Joe Silversteins higher up Ronald Castorina. GEO and Deadfish then personally mail Joe Silverstein to Ron Castorina. From there Deadfish successfully comes up with a plan to lure out Ron Castorina. On the next day GEO and Deadfish ruin all of Castorinas advertising until ultimately baiting Castorina out to fight them. After successfully restraining Castorina through a well timed trip Castorina begs for mercy and provides him the location of Richard Flavors secret headquarters. Not only is Deqadfish looking slightly thinner but now Deadfish has the confidence to ask for Alanas hand. Before this can happen though she is kidnapped by Vincent as a hostage to get Monotoli to give up his political power to Richard Flavor. Deadfish bravely steps forward to rescue Alana. Monotoli is impressed by this passion and offers Deadfish a legendary Axe dating as far back as the Trojan war. What would impress Monotoli even more however is that Deadfish cast aside his emotion and passion and crafted a plan to save Alana instead of going at it alone and unprepared. Deadfish would use Reuben's money to pose as a major campaign donor to Rich Flavor. From there, Deadfish would bring the other GEOAdventurers along ostensibly as bodyguards. From there Deadfish will meet Richard Flavor while the GEOAdventurers disperse to search for Alana. Deadfish goes in to meet Richard Flavor. Vincent is present as Richards bodyguard. Before any discussion can happen however, Vincent attacks Deadfish. Deadfish is able to fight effectively against him with the legendary Helswath axe. With the passion of love on Deadfishes side, he aggressively overpowers Vincent with the Helswath. Vincent is faltering but is still prepared to fight Deadfish until the all the GEOAdventurers come to assist Deadfish hearing the scuffle themselves. Vincent knowing he lost at this point deserts Richard and flees. Richard, realizing how bad of a position he is in offers anything to the GEOAdventurers if they leave him. Deadfish, claiming the first answer asks him where Alana is. Richard points to the room after him. Deadfish advances to meet Alana while GEO also demands that Richard stop his campaign. Richard reluctantly accepts while Deadfish meets a comically well fed Alana. As this was made apparent Richard laments that her food bills were starting to make the campaign seem impractical anyway. Deadfish returns to the Monotoli building a hero and seizes the moment to ask for Monotolis blessings to marry Alana. At this point, Monotoli makes a speech where he notes how the loose, irresponsible and reckless Deadfish he knew seemingly died within a few days. Monotoli approvingly reveals that responsibility is the one thing he wants in Alanas suitor and gives Deadfish his blessings to eventually marry Alana. Afterwards, the team had a party in the Monotoli building to celebrate this and Richard Flavors dropping out of the race. Strengths Deadfish, despite being comically obese actually runs fairly fast. Deadfishes most important ability is generally seen in his Major Neir Blood which increases his defensive prowess by extremely large margins. Not only that it gives Deadfish expert proficency with axe based weaponry. Deadfishes signature weapon is named the Helswath: a powerful axe gained after a long hunt. Deadfishes fat has often been known as a good cushion and his weight along with the Helswathes weight makes him implacably hard to move. Relationships Deadfishes contacts are among the best of the GEOAdventurers. Deadfish often knows at least a few people for most of the GEOAdventurers occasions(Most of these people are protected under pseudonyms in the GEOAdventure wikia though.) Deadfish himself is a childhood friend of GEOs whos families have a long history of friendship with. Another one of the main GEOAdventurers that Deadfish has a interesting relationship with is Boil. For a long time Boil was a archrival of Deadfishes who was bent on getting him expelled from a school he staffed in. Eventually Deadfish and Boil realized they have a lot more in common then they thought and they grew to be good friends. Boil very often functioned as a father figure to Deadfish and eventually they even came to agree on politics. there relationship would eventually flourish when they find themselves with various common enemies to fight together against. Another important relationship Deadfish had was with Pasquale Monotoli a mid tier millionaire with mutual interests. Monotoli owned a Italian resturant Deadfish and Boil frequented. Eventually, the jovial owner met Deadfish after an eating contest he hosted; Deadfish won the eating contest and Monotoli, so impressed with the result knew he had to meet him. Soon after, Monotoli became an integral part of the GEOAdventurers. Pokemon Team Trivia *Deadfishes favorite console is the Phillips CDI *Deadfishes love for the Phillips CDI ended up making it a symbol of Byzantine Street *Deadfishes favorite games include the Zelda and Mario CDI games, the Apprentice and a few other games he declines to mention *Deadfish has apparently refered to himself as Grassone at one point. *Deadfish has implied at many points that his old mentor was a Mr. Giglio Category:GEOAdventure Characters